


Date Night Snafu

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Smut Week 2019 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Prince Charming | David Nolan, Bisexual Robin Hood, Bisexual Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, OQ Smut Week, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Regina accidentally mixes up her dates and thinks she has a free night at home with Robin until David and Snow show up for their date …and Snow decides she wants Robin to stay this time.AKA That time there was an OutlawEvilSnowing foursome that includes Snow pegging David.





	Date Night Snafu

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Regina/Robin/David/Snow  
> Date Written: 7 July 2019  
> Word Count: 3979  
> Written for: OQ Smut Week 2019  
> Summary: Regina accidentally mixes up her dates and thinks she has a free night at home with Robin until David and Snow show up for their date …and Snow decides she wants Robin to stay this time. 
> 
> AKA That time there was an OutlawEvilSnowing foursome that includes Snow pegging David.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent soulmates AU of the entire series, aka the one where Regina Mills is poly and dating the whole of Storybrooke. Just go with it. This particular fic takes places nebulously in S5 and is a direct sequel to "A Nooner to Remember".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so there's a saga to this kink. This was originally started on 28 June 2019, but had to be split into "A Nooner to Remember" and this fic. This particular piece was written entirely in one day and I am fucking exhausted from it. Also, Snow White is apparently a really fucking kinky bitch and I am in love with that, though I was kind of annoyed that she kept trying to take over the POV from Regina. We need to have a little chat about that. For the record, I had to look up the term for what Snow ends up doing to Regina, which is [slurping](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Slurping), according to Urban Dictionary. I'd thought it was something related to snowballs, but found out quickly that I was wrong. LOLOL Also, this is the sound of Regina's ringtone for Snow White, which is the [song of the Winter Wren](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvdwamHv_fk).  
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not betaed at all, so if you see something that spell check and I missed, just lemme know and I'll fix it.

Mid-afternoon finds Regina and Robin curled up on the couch, watching a documentary about Boudicca that Robin managed to find. Mal left after their impromptu nap to get back to her training with Lily, but made sure to get Regina to eat a proper lunch first. Ever since, Robin has been ensuring that Regina is as lazy and comfortable as possible. She loves both of her soulmates so much, there are no proper words for it. Her phone emits the soft sounds of the Winter Wren, Snow's personal ringtone, pulling her from thoughts of her soulmates. She briefly considers ignoring the call, but knows that it will be repeated and accompanied by texts until she answers.

"Hello, Snow." She doesn't even bother to cover her sleepy tone.

"Regina, you're up." Snow sounds surprised, and Regina fights the urge to laugh.

"Of course, I am. I would assume you wanted me to answer you call."

"Oh, well…" Snow goes quiet for a moment, and Regina waits patiently for the reason for the call, snuggling back into Robin's chest a little more. "David just came back from the town council meeting and said that you had to go home sick. I wanted to make sure you're feeling all right?"

Regina smiles, still feeling an odd sensation of gratitude and love toward her former enemy. They've come so far over the years. "I'm fine, Snow. I just got a little overly focused on the meeting and forgot to eat to compensate for all of the caffeine." It's not _exactly_ a lie. Robin's soft chuckle behind her make her blush. "Robin and Mal made sure I got a good meal in my belly and that I'm relaxing. But thank you for checking in on me."

"Of course, honey. You know you're important to me and David."

It still makes Regina's heart clench to hear those words and know they're said truthfully. She takes a deep breath, trying to stop the tears beginning to fill her eyes. If she ever has to put a stop to what she's been doing all these years, she knows without a shadow of a doubt that Snow and David would remain her secondary relationship after her soulmates. She could probably end everything else, but they would remain, without question or hesitation. Robin and Mal know this and encourage it, and she's never been more grateful in her life.

"I know," she whispers thickly, then clears her throat. "And you're important to me, too."

"Good. Now what are your plans for dinner?"

*****

They're happily dozing on the couch when there's a knock at the door. A brief glance at her phone shows that it's nearly six. Regina stretches lazily and shifts to get up, murmuring for Robin to stay where he is. Scrubbing at her eyes, she heads to the door and opens it to find Snow and David standing there with a pizza box, and a grocery bag full of what smells like Chinese food. And then she notices the backpack Snow's got on, frowning in curiosity.

"Snow? David? What's this?"

They trade a brief, worried look before Snow says, "It's what you wanted for dinner tonight, remember?"

Regina shakes her head. "You didn't have to buy me dinner. I could've--" And then something niggles in the back of her mind. "Do we have a date tonight?"

"Yeah," David says softly. "When you didn't come back to the meeting I got worried and mentioned it to Snow. She said she called and verified dinner plans with you, so…"

And then it hits why Snow's call had felt so odd earlier. "Oh my god, I thought that was-- I must've switched you two and Ruby in my mind. I thought she was my date tonight and--"

"Regina?" Robin asks sleepily as he comes to stand behind her, smiling curiously when he sees Snow and David holding food. At Regina's guilty look, he chuckles softly. "You switched up your nights again, didn't you, love?" He kisses her temple when Regina nods. "It's all right. You have your date tonight and I'll go see what trouble I can get into. We'll have tomor--"

"Robin can stay."

Three sets of eyes turn to stare at Snow's shyly smiling face, and three voices speak at once.

"Snow?"

"Really, it's all right."

"I'm sorry. What?"

Regina's question is apparently what Snow decides to tackle first as she takes a deep breath and meets their gazes more confidently now. "I said Robin can stay. I'm okay with it. I know you've had dates with Robin and David at the same time. He's told me about them afterward and…" Now that shyness makes reappearance. "And I've been curious, so if the rest of you are okay with it, then I'm okay with Robin staying and joining us on our date." She glances briefly at David. "Even with what we had planned for tonight. Maybe even _because_ of what we have planned tonight. I'm not sure?"

Regina can't breathe. She studies Snow's face, sees the absolute sincerity, and her heart clenches briefly. When she looks to both David and Robin, who both have a similarly gobsmacked expression on their faces, but nod regardless, her heart clenches again. This is…

"Regina?" Robin asks softly, pulling her focus from what could be a strange rabbit hole to fall into. "Love, if this isn't what you want, you know I'm absolutely fine going to hang out with my men for a few hours."

Regina shakes her head, finally let out the pent-up breath burning in her lungs. "If everyone's okay with it, so am I. I just didn't think…" She shakes her head again. "It doesn't matter. I'm okay with this. And you two really should come inside. That food's going to get cold and we're probably causing some sort of gossip-related disturbance."

They all laugh then, Regina and Robin moving back to let Snow and David into the house. She kisses each on the cheek, smiling when they automatically take their shoes off. Robin grabs the food from both and takes it into the kitchen. Once jackets are hung up and Regina poofs the backpack up to the guest bedroom, they make their way into the kitchen to find Robin preparing to open a bottle of Riesling.

"I thought this might be appropriate for the food options," he says with a smile. "But if you'd rather have something else?"

David snaps his fingers suddenly. "Damn! I forgot the beer back at the loft."

Regina laughs and shakes her head. "David, you _always_ forget the beer back at the loft. I think you just want me to use magic because it's ice cold that way."

David's boyish grin and shrug are exactly the reaction she expects to get. With a superfluous flourish of her hand, a six-pack of the beer that both David and Robin like is on the island by the food, as well as a six-pack of hard cider that Snow had introduced her to one night when they were out on a date. David leans over to press a brief kiss to her lips, and she can't help the soft moan escaping her at the touch. Her cheeks darken slightly when Robin and Snow both chuckle knowingly. 

"So are we going to eat first or would you two rather we work up a proper appetite first?" Snow asks, an imperious brow arched like when she was a child, but Regina can see the way her lips twitch with the need to smile.

This is what she loves about the dating arrangements in her life. They all understand what they mean to her and offer what she needs without hesitation or coercion. They actually accept her feelings for them and reciprocate back just as easily. And no one has rigid ideas of what kind of influence they have over her personal or professional lives. Those who have felt that way before were soon excluded from the planner and the dates.

"Were you still planning on our usual tonight?" Regina asks her, easily moving to snuggle into David's side. "I certainly won't say no, but David might be a little tender to sit down to eat afterward." He starts to say something, but Regina continues with her thought. "Then again, food afterward is probably better for him, given everything."

She can feel Robin's curiosity like a physical caress to her skin, but David answers for her. "I thought maybe a drink first to loosen us all up and then food afterward? I mean, pizza and Chinese are always just as good cold as hot, if not better." 

She can tell he's a bit nervous about their usual with Robin around, though he shouldn't be. Robin and David had sucked each other's cocks before, so this shouldn't be all that surprising to Robin. A glance at her soulmate reveals her assumption about his open curiosity is correct. "That sounds like a plan. And if we really want the food hot, I have magic."

*****

One drink turns into two, and Regina can't help but chuckle at how close Snow and Robin are getting. Her soulmate has an arm around Snow's shoulders as she leans into his side, mirroring the position she and David are in. Snow's never been much of a heavy drinker, and now she's definitely starting to loosen up as she finishes her second hard cider.

"You know," Snow says softly, "you have a really nice ass, Robin."

"Thank you, Snow. Yours isn't so shabby either," he replies, then takes a sip of his beer. 

Regina just catches the devious gleam in her eyes, but doesn't have time to warn him before Snow adds, "I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into it." Robin jumps suddenly, choking on his beer. "But I guess my hand will have to do for now."

"Maybe it's time to head upstairs and let this proceed as it's going to?" Regina offers with a curious smile. She looks up at David. "Are you ready for tonight, dear?"

His slow, easy smile sends a shiver of desire down her spine to pool hotly low in her belly. "I am. Snow's had me wearing something ever since your phone call with her." He leans in to nip at her earlobe. "I've been looking forward to this all damned day and now that I've gotten used to the idea that Robin's gonna be a witness, I'm even more turned on."

"Right then," Snow says with a decisive nod. "Up to the guest room we go. I've got a new toy to play with."

She tugs Robin's hand and heads out of the kitchen with him. Regina stares after them, grinning when Robin winks and blows her a kiss, then turns to look at David as they start to follow. "Did she just call my soulmate a toy?"

"I-- You know, I'm not sure?" he replies with a chuckle. "She did get a new harness that she's been saving for tonight, so she might be talking about that? But this _is_ Snow and she's had two drinks, so she might well be curious to explore a bit with Robin. You're okay with that, right?"

"As long as I can watch and maybe join in, I'm fine." Regina smiles and laces their fingers and she guides him upstairs. "You know, like Snow when she first started joining us on our dates."

David chuckles. "Those early dates were so fun for the three of us were so fun."

They make their way into the guest bedroom (she rarely allows anyone into the bed she shares with Robin and Mal, unless they are both involved and give their blessing), intending to kiss him briefly, but the sight before them slightly short-circuits her brain.

Robin is sitting on the edge of the bed, jeans and boxer briefs a pile around his feet, with a hand on the dark hair of Snow's bobbing head as she kneels to suck his cock. His other arm is stretched behind him on the bed for balance and his eyes are closed with a wanton expression. Regina remembers just how enthusiastic Snow can be with oral, and her clit throbs in reaction to what Robin must be feeling right now.

"Well," David says in a strangled tone, "I guess we don't have to worry about Snow being shy with Robin here after all."

Regina splutters out a choked laugh and blows Robin a kiss when he opens his eyes to meet their gaze. His pupils are blown wide with arousal and she knows he's probably not going to last long, that Snow is likely overcompensating for this being their first time together. "Okay," she finally says, "maybe Robin will be sitting out to watch while you and Snow have your _charming_ way with me."

Snow releases Robin's cock with a loud pop and turns to stare at them. "That was a bit much, don't you think?" Her lipstick is mussed and her cheeks are flushed.

"Maybe, but you know I'm not wrong, Snow." Regina quirks a brow and smirks when Snow rolls her eyes. "This is probably a stupid question, but are you enjoying yourself, Robin?"

"She's got quite a mouth on her," he replies, then sucks in a breath when she clearly tightens her grip on his cock slightly. "That's absolutely a compliment, Snow, I swear it."

"Mmm," is her reply before she turns her gaze back to Regina and David. "You two have too many clothes on."

"But, Snow," David says with a confused frown, "you're still fully--"

"I thought we decided that I'm in charge tonight, David?"

Regina turns her head, staring between David and Snow. "Excuse me?"

He offers her a sheepish grin. "I think she meant just in charge of me, not you and Robin, too. Because of the strap-on, you know?"

"Bloody hell!" Robin exclaims, and Regina knows before she turns to look that Snow has returned to her blowjob.

David squeezes Regina's hand and leans in to press a kiss to the side of her neck. "Maybe we just join them and let everything fall there it may? If she gets too bossy, we'll cut this short and leave you and Robin to salvage the night on your own."

A soft smile curls up her lips at his words. David's always been so damned considerate of her feelings and needs. Normally Snow is, as well, but clearly tonight is an outlier. If she ever lost her soulmates, she knows that David and Snow would take her into their home and even their bed without question or hesitation. She loves them both and knows how Snow feels about change. Perhaps the quick decision to have Robin stay and join them was mostly bravado. 

"That sounds like a good idea, dear," she replies and reaches up to curl a hand around his neck, tugging him down into a soft kiss.

David's hands go to her hips automatically, tongue stroking against hers to deepen the kiss. He carefully turns her around to press her against the now-closed door, and she briefly wonders when that happened, but his strong body up against hers takes all of her attention again. 

*****

"Wait. You're going to do what now?" 

The confusion and arousal on Robin's face is amusing Regina more than she'd probably ever admit. He's trying so hard keep from bursting this comfortably sexy vibe the four of them have going on.

"It's called pegging," she replies. "It's like when Mal and I use the strap-on for each other."

"But David's got a cock."

Snow snorts softly and rolls her eyes, making Regina snicker. "I know you know men that are okay with buggery, Robin. David likes it, too, and he likes it when I do it."

Robin looks to David, who smiles and offers an eager nod. "I especially like it when we have our dates and I can fuck Regina while Snow fucks me. I focus on Regina's clit and g-spot and Snow has this uncanny ability to hit my prostate just right to make me come even harder."

"And when we're done, he goes down on me while I do the same to Regina."

"Wait! You fuck Regina with that thing, too?"

That makes all three of them laugh, and Regina pulls her soulmate into a quick, teasing kiss. "No, Robin, Snow goes down on me while David goes down on her. You know, like Mal loves to do after you fuck me."

His pupils dilate a bit at that, a dopey grin on his face. "Oh, all right, that makes more sense." He looks at all three of them again. "And this is what you want to do tonight then?" When Snow happily nods, he slowly repeats the movement. "And what will I be doing in all of this?" That stops the conversation completely for a moment. "Or would you rather I just sit back and watch?"

"No," Snow says. "We want you involved. Unless you _want_ to sit and watch, of course."

"We've both fucked Regina together before," David offers.

"But not with Snow pegging you," Regina says, despite feeling her ass clench at the thought of both of them fucking her again. "And not without me in some weird porn position because, as much as I love you, David, I don't think you'd be able to pay as much attention to be careful in my ass when Snow's dildo is repeatedly poking your prostate."

Robin chokes on laughter at that, then blushes hotly. "No, we wouldn't want you hurt, Regina. You could give me a blowjob? I mean, I'll have the opportunity to fuck you later tonight after the date, right?"

"That could work," Snow says, tapping her chin with a finger. "What do you think, Regina?"

*****

"David, mate, tease her arse with your thumb," Robin says, then groans slightly when Regina's teeth scrape along his cock. "You know that will make her come harder."

"Spank her ass, David," Snow adds. "She likes a little pain right before she comes."

Regina wants to kill them both. They're both absolutely right, which makes her hate them right now. She doesn't have an easy way to get Snow back without magic, but she will. Instead, she clenches her muscles around David's cock as hard as she can while tugging a little harder than normal on Robin's balls. Both men groan, then David's hips thrust forward, burying his cock deeper in her cunt, and his low growl makes her toes curl. His hands knead her hips and ass before one hand lands sharply against her ass. Her nerves light up at that and a fresh flood of arousal slicks her thighs and his crotch, and she can hear Snow's knowing laugh.

Robin's fingers tangle in her hair as he gently fucks her mouth, and she tries to focus on his orgasm before her own. Her lips, teeth, and tongue work to touch as much of his cock as possible on each thrust in or pull out of her mouth. A brief glance up at Robin's face shows his concentration behind her, a small smile playing at his lips when he's not panting with his own need. He nods just before she feels another powerful thrust from David. Clearly her soulmate and Snow are working in tandem to make her and David lose control first. Normally, she might be upset by that, but not tonight. This feels too good tonight.

"Snow," she says, leaning back from Robin's cock, then groans when David's hand finds her clit. "You win. I want this. I want all of this. Fuck David until he comes, let him fuck me so I can come. Robin's already right on the cusp. The sooner you make us come--"

"The sooner I can eat you out while Robin fucks me?" Snow supplies, and Regina feels her cunt spasm _hard_ at that mental image. "Good idea. David, spread your legs a bit more, you know the angle you need."

She can feel David adjusting behind her, still trying valiantly to fuck her in the process, which has his cock shifting at different angles until-- "Oh _fuck_!" she cries out, whole body shuddering.

"Found it." Snow sounds so smug, and Regina's hand _itches_ to slap her. But after she comes, not before. "Hang on, Regina."

All she can do is moan around the shaft of Robin's cock as he slowly begins to fuck her mouth again. She locks her elbows and presses her ass back against David's groin. His fingers on her clit work in tandem with the newly sped up pistoning of his cock. She can feel the tremors beginning to take over already; this won't take long. Her cheeks hollow as she sucks harder on Robin's cock, teeth scraping lightly against the sensitive vein on the underside. His _Fuck, Regina!_ is music to her ears, as is the seeming thickening of his cock. He's closer than she is. Good.

"So fucking close," David groans, and Robin immediately removes his cock from her mouth.

She looks up enough to see his hand frantically squeezing his cock to keep from coming. She wishes it could be her hands on his cock, helping him toward that orgasm he's denying himself, but knows she'll collapse if she doesn't keep them under her. And then David slaps her ass again, harder this time, and she nearly chokes on her need. He's pistoning harder, faster, and she knows it won't be long for either of them. The sudden introduction of his pinky finger into her ass is all it takes for her to fall over the edge into an intense orgasm, body shuddering and shaking until she swears she'll break apart into her component atoms. She can feel him coming, cock pulsing in her clutching cunt as his finger continues to move in her ass.

The next few moments are a total blur and she doubts she'll ever know exactly what happens, but she goes from seeing stars at how hard she came to lying flat on her back with Snow's head between her legs, tongue delving as deeply as she can into Regina's cunt. The woman is relentless and she can feel another orgasm building already. A gentle suction on her left nipple reveals David suckling and nuzzling sweetly. Behind Snow, her eyes focus on her soulmate's face as his hips move quickly and steadily to fuck Snow from behind.

She could happily die like this, she realizes with a breathless giggle. The fingers of one hand comb through David's hair, the fingers of the other doing the same to Snow. The only person missing right now is her beloved Dragon. She's quite sure Mal would be sitting on her face during all of this. Maybe she should suggest it for the next date night they can all arrange. Mal's always wanted a turn at Snow herself.

She meets Robin's gaze and blows him a kiss, grateful when he returns it, then mouths _Slap her ass_. When he does, she feels the vibration of Snow's startled, aroused cry into her cunt, and nods at Robin again. He does it again, fucking her harder, until Snow's oral skills grow sloppy as she comes. Not that Regina minds, as David's hand shifts down to rub circles over her clit, helping her into a second, weaker orgasm. She can hear Robin call out her name as he comes.

Within another minute or so, they're all collapsed into a sweaty, panting heap, trading lazy kisses and touches as they try to calm their racing hearts. The sight of David and Robin kissing makes her wonder if David will get Robin to fuck it at some point in the future. She certainly hopes so.

"So," David finally says, pulling back from the kiss with a goofy grin. "Who's up for pizza and Chinese?"


End file.
